Salve y adiós
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Spoilers de Lord of Shadows. Ahí, soltando su último aliento en el mundo terrenal, con un pie ante las puertas de la muerte… sólo pudo pensar que al menos, esto traería algo bueno… La posibilidad de volver a ver a Max…


_**Salve y adiós**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cazadores de sombras no me pertenece, su propiedad es de la malévola Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Alerta: Spoilers de Lord of Shadows**_

 _ **.**_

 _Atque in perpetum frater ave atque vale._

 _Por siempre jamás mi hermano salve y adiós._

 _ **.**_

El dolor en su pecho fue intenso, pero sabía que pronto dejaría de sentirlo, que pronto todo acabaría.

—¡Robert! —el grito de Jia, y los brazos de ella sosteniendolo no le hizo apartar la vista de Annabelle, ya comenzaba a ver borroso.

Sabía que no había solución, que las iratzes que Jia trataba de hacer en su pecho, en su grave herida, no funcionarían.

 _Eran cazadores de sombras… la muerte siempre estaba en su puerta._

Sin embargo, nunca estás seguro cuándo llegará, nunca tienes el tiempo para despedirte de tus seres queridos…

La sangre inundaba sus pulmones, su garganta, terminaría ahogándose. Lo sabía, sabía que no había solución.

—Jia… no… funcionará —dijo el hombre, su respiración entrecortada, sus oídos fallando, no podía escuchar bien los gritos de todos. La cohorte interfiriendo, alterando el orden.

 _Somos cazadores de sombras, la muerte siempre está a nuestro lado._

Sabiendo que era su final, que ya era su momento, su mente voló.

En sus últimos momentos, pensó en aquellos que tanto amaba, aquellos que estuvo a punto de perder… aquellos que perdió.

Pensó en Alec, su primogénito, de quien en un principio estuvo decepcionado, pero después se sintió orgulloso. Alec… Alexander… El pequeño bebé de ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente cuando les leía a él y a Isabelle en voz alta, aunque no entendieran de lo que hablaba…

Alec… el adolescente que luchó, que amó, aquel del tapiz en su oficina, que miraba y se sentía inmensamente orgulloso.

Y luego estaba Isabelle… Izzy… Iz… La niña de cabello y ojos oscuros… Tan parecida, pero tan diferente a Marisse.

La niña de mejillas rosadas, la adolescente emocionada con su primer látigo…

La mujer danzando en aquel vestido violeta, con esa inmensa sonrisa en su rostro… con sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

Ella brillando totalmente, en su mente, con el vestido dorado que hubiera llevado en su boda.

Jace… El niño adolorido que bajó de aquel barco… El adolescente perdido que consiguió el amor de una familia…

Tosió, la sangre comenzó a inundar su boca. Jia seguía intentando hacer las iratzes… en vano.

—Resiste —gruñó la mujer con los dientes apretados. No serviría, Robert lo sabía, ella lo sabía.

Recordó que Marisse estaba en Alicante, en su casa cuidando a sus nietos…

Marisse… tanto que la decepcionó, tanto que la quiso… y no podía disculparse ahora, no podía decirle cuánto lo sentía por haberla engañado…

Pensó en Rafe, que apenas había llegado a la vida de Alec, que apenas había llegado a su vida, inundando de calor su corazón…

Y Max… Max el pequeño brujo, aquel niño desamparado, perdido, que había sido el comienzo de su sensibilización…

Max…

Maxie…

El niño que parecía de menos edad de la que tenía normalmente, el pequeño de ojos brillantes y sonrisa entusiasmada.

Cabello negro y ojos grises… cinco años habían pasado y aún tenía su rostro impreso en su cabeza, jamás se iría de ahí…

Jamás se iría la imagen de él, cuando lo cargó por primera vez, dándose cuenta que no había sido mala idea quedarse… la imagen de él, usando por primera vez los lentes, aquellos anteojos que hacían que el gris de sus ojos fuera más fuerte…

La imagen de él, sonriéndole tiernamente cuando tomaba su mano.

" _¿A dónde vamos, papá? ¿Vamos a dejar a Jace, Alec e Izzy?"_

La imagen de él, muerto en sus brazos… tan pequeño, tan delgado… tan indefenso…

Maxie…

La sombra de la muerte se puso sobre él, Robert la sintió. Pudo sentir como era arrancado de este mundo, como Jia seguía suplicándole que volviera, como los gritos, el caos… todo se acallaba…

Todo se perdía…

Él se iba.

Ahí, soltando su último aliento en el mundo terrenal, con un pie ante las puertas de la muerte… sólo pudo pensar que al menos, esto traería algo bueno…

La posibilidad de volver a ver a Max…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Algún tipo de jardín se extendía frente a él, verde y luminoso, y Robert se sentía perdido, solo…_

 _Entonces una mano, muy pequeña, tocó la suya._

 _Bajó la mirada, y grandes ojos grises devolvían la suya detrás de unas gafas… Max, con la ropa con la que había muerto… solo que esta vez no había sangre en ella._

— _Te extrañé, papá —dijo Max, su pequeña voz era como Robert la recordaba._

 _Una diminuta sonrisa, una mezcla entre paz y dolor, apareció en su rostro._

— _Yo también, Maxie._

* * *

 _ **Nota: La muerte de Robert en Lord of Shadows, me tocó fuerte... Digo, el hombre había cambiado mucho, había mejorado como padre, era un gran abuelo... Estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Emma y a Julián. Que lo arrancaran de esa forma... Señor!**_

 _ **Y sin contar la reacción de Alec, el desespero, y más la forma en que Emma narra, recordando el tapiz en la oficina de Robert.**_

 _ **Cassie es malévola... No pensé que perderíamos a alguien de la primera saga ¡Si toca mi Sizzy no la perdono!**_

 _ **Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado, yo lloré mientras lo escribía T_T**_

 _ **Pd: Yo hice el dibujo de la portada :'(**_


End file.
